Some People Can Surprise You
by SmartiePants924
Summary: When Hermione enters a Chat room she finds a new friend but little does she know that it is Draco Malfoy and that he is Head Boy while she is Head Girl.


**Title: **Some People Can Surprise You

**Author:** SmartiePants924

**Disclaimer:** This is entirely my own work- no need to sue me. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling except for the ones in which I insert into the plot. If I mess up a fact please let me know. This story is written PRE-HBP though it is written in their 7th year.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary:** When Hermione enters a Chat room she finds a new friend but little does she know that it is Draco Malfoy and that he is Head Boy while she is Head Girl

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for choosing to read my story! Please bear with me as this is the first fan fiction for HG/DM I have ever written. Be kind but constructive criticism is welcome along with any ideas. Thanks people enjoy! Read Review.**

Hermione logged onto the internet on the new laptop that her parents had given to her after she had gotten home from Hogwarts after 6th year. She went into a chat room titled, "MAGIC" not really expecting anyone really magical to be in the chat room. She only expected wannabe witches and wizards. Though she had put in her profile a question.

The question was, "Who is the head of Gryffindor?" for only a real witch or wizard would know and then she put another question stating for the person to name a magical school. Because you couldn't expect everybody to go to Hogwarts.

An AIM box popped up the said,

**SlySnake924:** McGonagall

**SmartiePants623:** What!

**SlySnake924:** That's the answer to your question.

**SmartiePants623:** How do you know do you go to Magic school?

**SlySnake924:** Yea, Hogwarts, I am going into 7th year... What about you?

**SmartiePants623:** Same here I am going into 7th year...So what's your favorite class?

**SlySnake924:** I love Arithmacy, Professor Vector rules... I mean he is kind of boring sometimes but his class is really interesting.

**SmartiePants623:** I totally agree, hmmm... I wonder if we have ever met? What house are you in?

**SlySnake924:** Slytherin... I'm a pureblood, I used to believe in the whole Pureblood, Mudblood thing. But after my father was arrested and taken to Azkaban, I realized how stupid it really was to believe that blood can be different, I mean we are all magical right.

**SmartiePants623:** You are totally right I am a muggle born and I think that its great that you have seen the light so to speak. Anyway I am in Gryffindor and if you are in Slytherin that means that I have either never met you or I hate you... Which brings me to conclude that either way you have decided against a prejudiced way of thinking even if I do hate you.

**SlySnake924:** I think your right about the whole either hate or don't know thing is probably right too. I think that we shouldn't tell each other who we are just yet... It might put a damper on the whole friendship...this is a friendship right?

**SmartiePants623:** I think you are right in thinking that we should wait a little into the school year to find out... and yes this is a friendship..

**SlySnake924:** I think that is a good idea.

**SmartiePants623:** So... What's your favorite color?

**SlySnake924:** I am guessing you would think that my favorite color would be green but its actually blue.

**SmartiePants623:** Really that is so weird cause my favorite color is blue too! ;-)

**SlySnake924:** So what is your favorite show?

**SmartiePants623:** I really like Buffy the Vampire Slayer

**SlySnake924:** That's cool though I like the spin off show Angel better, it has more guys and less chicks.

**SmartiePants924:** Yea that's true that Xander is in Buffy and Giles is there through most of the show, and Oz and Angel left.

**SlySnake924:** Yea I know but Angel is centered more around a guy although I don't like the whole plot they got going on with Angel and Cordelia I mean Buffy and Angel are meant to be HELLO he said 'Buffy' when they were having sex. I mean that's got to prove something.

**SmartiePants623:** You are totally right and I 100 agree with you.

**SlySnake924: **Anyway I have to go ttyl.

**SmartiePants623:** Ok ttfn.

SlySnake924 logged off and went downstairs and walked into the parlor to great his guest.

The woman stood up, shook his hand and said, "Mr. Malfoy it is great to see you how is your mother."

"She is doing great she is really opening up after all the trauma that my father put her through." Dr. Amy Brown asked. She was Narcissa's doctor, Dr. Brown kept a close eye on Narcissa at home so that they wouldn't have to go to St. Mungo's. Luscious had put many curses on Narcissa in there times together many of which included the Imperious and the Cruciatus curses. So she was not always in the right state of mind but she was getting steadily better.

"And how is Mya doing?' Dr. Brown asked.

"My sister is doing fine for a 4 year who was kept inside for practically her whole life and was never mentioned by my parents at all. I can't believe that even I didn't really know her. I mean I knew that she was alive but I thought that she had been sent away, not locked in a room in a deserted part of the mansion with her only outside contact being with two house elves who took care of her. Yes I suppose she is doing well." Draco Malfoy stated.

**A/N: So what do you think? I know that the SmartiePants screen name was used in chatting online well it sort of was and I am sorry for that but I couldn't really think of another SN. So R & R constructive criticism is welcome but please no flamers.**


End file.
